Hunters in the Velvet Room
by OmegaHulk2010
Summary: Vile and X as the managers of the Velvet Room for other series.


Hunters in the Velvet Room

**Welcome readers to a new story. **

**The premise of this story has a pair of characters being visited by other characters from the other categories in FanFiction:**

**Anime, Cartoons, Comics, Games, Books, Misc., Movies, Plays/Musicals, and TV Shows.**

**Crossovers will generally not count.**

**If there is a substantial amount of people who want a particular series to repeat, they will have to wait for the chapter after the next or petition/vote to have that series be a main part of the story.**

**Now without further delay I bring you, **Hunters in the Velvet Room.

(Scene Change: The void)

We see the Author taping his foot as he gazes at a pocket watch.

Looking at the 'camera' he says "**Right on schedule, now let's get this started.**"

Snapping his fingers two reploids appeared. One clad in blue, X, the other in purple, Vile.

Taking a look around they eventually focused on the Author.

"Okay, why am I here and more importantly, why am I here with him?" Vile said thumbing towards X

"What's that supposed to mean." X asked indignantly.

"It means I don't like you... And where's my shoulder cannon?" Vile asked the Author as he pointed over his right shoulder.

"But we've never met in person." X reasoned.

"I don't need to meet you to know that you're a spineless wimp." Vile shrugged.

"I'm not spineless, or a wimp. What makes you think that any way?" X asked crossing his arms.

Instead of answering, Vile punched X's shoulder making him wince.

"There! RIGHT THERE! You WINCED!" Vile shouted.

"So?" X asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"SO!? Reploids don't 'wince' unless we get a body part blown off!" Vile retorted.

"Just because we have a higher pain-tolerance doesn't mean that we don't feel at all." X said.

"Feel!? FEEL!? We're Maverick Hunters for F***'s sake, we are created to find rouge reploids and blow them to bits!" Vile shouted back.

"That doesn't mean we can't be more that what we are." X replied.

Vile face-palmed and groaned before he said "Why do I even try."

"**Now that introductions are over**" the Author said gaining X and Vile's attention "**We have an appointment to keep.**"

"**Do either of you know of the 'Persona' series?**" He asked.

X only tilted his head in confusion as Vile crossed his arms and replied "What about it?"

The Author's only response was to snap his fingers, causing the void around them to fade to black.

(Scene Change: The Velvet Room, Music Cue: Persona 3 – The Poem for Everyone's Souls*)

Another snap was heard and the world faded in, only this time they were in a large room covered in dark-blue fabric.

"No way." Vile muttered as he and X took in their surroundings.

"_Welcome to the Velvet room my friends._" a voice rang sounded out.

Turning towards the voice, X and Vile saw a man with a long nose in a black suit looking at them with a perpetual grin adorning his face sitting on a couch behind a table.

"_My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance._" He said before gesturing to the woman in a blue dress "_This is Elizabeth. She is a resident here, like myself._"

"Pleased to meet you." she said.

"**Hello Igor**." the author greeted.

"_Well hello again. I suppose you are wondering if Philemon has allowed you use the room, yes_." Igor said receiving a nod.

"_He has agreed to do so, on one condition_." Igor said before pointing at X and Vile "_That these two sign the contract, and assume the responsibilities that their roles will give them_."

"And just what are those roles?" Vile questioned.

"_You will be proprietors of the Velvet Room for other characters from other worlds. The individuals that Igor has encountered will not be here_." the Author explained.

"_Although, you may need to know where we are_." Igor said about to explain something before he was cut off by Vile.

"This place lies between dream and reality, mind and matter." Vile quoted.

"_Hmm... It seems you are well aware of what being here entails. Does this mean you are willing to bear the burden of managing the Velvet Room_?" Igor asked receiving a nod.

"_Well then_" Igor said waving his hand making a pair of contracts, quills, and inkpots appear "_you may sign_."

As Vile signed, Igor turned to X and said "_You, on the other hand, have the necessary qualities to be an assistant_."

"I do?"

"_Indeed. You are even wearing blue_." Igor replied making X realize that Elizabeth's dress was blue as well.

"_You may sign as well_." Igor said, prompting X to sign the document.

Once the contracts were signed they disappeared.

"_Congratulations, you two are now the new managers of the velvet room._" Igor said before pointing in X and Vile's general direction "_Although, you will need to remove your helmets. Eye contact is required when speaking to a visitor_."

X quirked an eyebrow but removed his helmet anyway. Once off it was revealed that in place of circuitry was a full head of brown hair. X smiled and ran his fingers through his locks.

"_Now it's your turn_." Igor said gesturing towards Vile.

"I'd love to, but this" *****Taps Helmet***** "IS my face." Vile replied.

"_Are you sure_?" Igor asked.

"You can try."

"_Elizabeth, if you please_." Igor said.

Standing in front of Vile, who had his arms crossed as he leaned forward, Elizabeth gripped his helmet.  
Instead of a tugging sensation, Vile heard a small hiss before he saw Elizabeth pull back with his helmet in her arms.

Vile blinked twice in confusion before patting his newest feature.

"I have a face..."

He then patted the top of his head.

"I have hair... What do I look like?" asked.

On cue, Elizabeth pulled out a large mirror. Looking into it Vile sighed and said "And of course I look like X." before turning to see said reploid staring at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Vile shouted.

"S-sorry." X stammered "It's just so-"

"Weird, Strange?" Vile questioned.

"-Surreal." X said making Vile quirk an eyebrow.

"**Well then, I'll leave them to you Igor**." the Author said before he faded away.

Nodding once, Igor stood before snapping his fingers.

At the sound, Vile's armor transformed into a tuxedo matching Igor's.

"Very nice." Vile said looking himself over.

"Do I get one?" X asked pointing at himself.

"_No_." Igor said bluntly making X look down dejectedly and causing Vile to cackle.

"_Now then, sit_." Igor said gesturing Vile to the chair, X moving to where Elizabeth had stood.

"_Now your first visitor will be someone from a land of magic, so she'll probably take this place in stride_." Igor explained.

Vile groaned and face-palmed in response before he sat down.

"_Now listen Vile_," Igor announced "_This visitor will test your self-control and tolerance, if you cannot refrain from disrespecting this guest or if you show her any hostility, I will be forced to relieve you from duty. Am I clear_?" he explained, never dropping his smile or vocal-tone.

"No yelling or rage huh?..." Vile asked dully.

"_With a smile Vile, always with a smile_." Igor said just before a door appeared at the far side of the room.

"_And now I leave our visitor in good hands_." Igor said as he bowed and faded away, Elizabeth following suite.

Vile brushed off the non-existent dust off of his suit, closed his eyes, and laced his hands together with his elbows propped up on his thighs.

The door creaked open prompting him to speak.

"Greetings, and welcome to the Velvet room." He said with a smile.

"Oh, um hello." the visitor said awkwardly "Please excuse me, but what kind of creatures are you?"

This question made Vile open his eyes and see that the visitor wasn't a human, but rather-

'A Pony? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?' Vile quickly thought before saying, "We are reploids my dear, a relative of homo-sapiens or humans if you will."

The visitor was a purple pony with a horn.

"Really, do you know any more about humans?" she asked trotting closer to the table.

"Perhaps, but I believe you haven't introduced yourself yet." Vile replied,

'I can't believe I'm putting up with this.' he thought, using sheer will power from breaking into a scowl and allowing his eye to twitch.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Twilight Sparkle, student of her highness Princess Celestia." she explained.

Now instead of trying not to scowl, Vile was trying not to laugh as he thought, ''Twilight Sparkle' does that mean she's some sort of vampire.'

"My name is Vile, this is X, he is a resident here, like myself." he said

"Pleased to meet you." X said with a bow.

"Pleased to meet you X. But, um, Vile..." Twilight asked.

"My name?" Vile asked 'Another one...' he thought

Twilight nodded prompting Vile to speak,

"I earned my name by my cruelty towards my enemies."

"Your enemies?" she asked fearfully.

Vile nodded and said "My enemies are those who would try to destroy this room." looking around the room with a look of respect in his eyes.

Hearing Vile's explanation and seeing him look around the way he did Twilight smiled at him.

"Twilight!" a young boy's voice echoed from the doorway.

"Spike? Oh No, I left him alone with the chores!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Then I believe this is where you take your leave." Vile said,  
'Finally.' he thought.

"Wait, will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. The answer is not ours to decide." Vile said.

"I'll never forget you." Twilight said as she galloped through the door.

Once it closed the door faded away prompting Vile to exhale/groan.

"It wasn't that bad." X said.

"Maybe not for you." Vile said before trailing off.

*Clap-Clap-Clap*

X and Vile turned to see Igor standing with a wide grin.

"_I knew you had what it takes_." he said.

"Was there any ever any doubt." Vile replied.

"_Although I must say Vile, your demeanor changed as you talked to her. You even stopped shouting your thoughts_." Igor added making Vile look at him with shock.

"_Don't worry she didn't hear them_." Igor said prompting Vile to sigh in relief.

"I'm confused though. I thought you hated her, why would you care if she heard you?" X asked.

"Well besides the obvious chance of failure, I didn't hate 'her', I hated where she came from." Vile explained "A place full of 'sunshine and rainbows' were everything is perfect, I personally can't stand. Nothing is perfect. As for 'Twilight Sparkle', pony or not she's just a kid. I don't hate kids; I'm just annoyed by them."

X blinked dumbly at Vile's explanation as he couldn't argue with him.

"_Now that that's out of the way, we can get ready for our second visitor_." Igor said before disappearing once more.

"You ready Vile?"

"Bring it on."

A door appeared and opened to reveal a teenager with white hair, tan skin, and blue eyes wearing a dark-blue shirt, black jeans, and a pair of blue, black, red, yellow, and white rollerblades.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Vile greeted.

The teen merely blinked before asking "How did I get here?"

"Come, sit." Vile said gesturing to a chair that materialized in front of the table.

The guest proceeded to move forward and sat down on the surprisingly comfortable chair.

"What do you remember doing last?" Vile asked the teen.

"... My memory's all blurry..." He replied, with a mix of confusion, and slight sadness.

"That happens sometimes to first timers," Vile replied "Perhaps you would like something to drink." he asked.

"Yes please!" the teenager said with a smile.

X held out a cup and saucer to the teen saying "It's Cocoa mixed with peppermint." with a smile.

The white-haired teen's smile widened even more "Thank you! It's one of my favorites!" he said before accepting the cup and the saucer X gave him,

He took a small sip before saying "Great! Just as tasty as I remember!"

"Some of the happiest memories come from small gifts." Vile said.

The teen just nodded as he continued to drink his beverage.

"So do you remember where you came from?" Vile asked.

"I remember bits, but not much..." The teen replied.

"Your memories will return to you in time." Vile said

"Clear!" a voice echoed before the teen clutched his heart in pain gritting his teeth to prevent himself from shouting as the pain coursed through him like a raging river.

"Wh-What's happening-Grk!"

"Hit him again, CLEAR!" the voice echoed.

"Well it seems that our time has run out." Vile said as X smiled sadly and waved.

"I-It was nice t-to see you t-too..." the teen said with a smile despite his pain.

"One more time, CLEAR!" the voice echoed again before a loud heart-beat was heard, the visitor disappearing at the sound.

"Well that was interesting." Vile said as he leaned back in his chair.

"He barely made it you know." said Igor who materialized again.

"What happened to him?" X asked concerned.

"He pushed a woman out of the way of a runaway vehicle," Igor replied "Ironically the woman is an actual goddess." He added before pulling out a card. "_Palutena_."

"_She'll probably attempt to repay him for his selfless act_." Igor said as he showed X and Vile the picture of the woman.

"She's very pretty." X commented, Vile nodding in agreement.

"_Indeed. Now our last guest is an honor student in a high class school_." Igor said before a notebook appeared on the table and opened up to a page.

"Haruhi Fujioka." Vile read aloud "Girl?" he asked.

"_Girl_." Igor confirmed before he disappeared.

On cue a door appeared on a different spot than usual, prompting X and Vile to ready themselves.

The door opened to reveal a brown haired teen with large brown eyes wearing a light-blue blazer with a black tie and matching pants.

Vile said nothing as he gestured to the chair in front of the table.

Once the teen sat down Vile said "Welcome to the Velvet Room Miss Fujioka."

"'Miss'?" she asked "Since when did you start acting formal Vile?"

Vile blinked and looked at X for an answer who just shrugged.

Looking back Vile replied "Well how would you like me to call you then?"

"Just call me Haruhi like you always do." she said "Why are you acting so weird, and why is X wearing that getup, is he cosplaying for something?"

"Um, Haruhi, we're not the same people you remember." X explained.

"Are you two trying to pull something?" she asked looking between the two.

"Miss Fujioka," Vile said earning a light glare from her "Haruhi, whatever resemblance we bare to the people you know is merely a coincidence. Perhaps you should head home and rest."

"Alright..." she said standing back up "But if I find you two out there tomorrow I'm dragging you here, are we clear?"

"Transparent." Vile replied as both he and X waved goodbye to Haruhi as she left through the door.

"Well that was strange." X said Vile nodding in agreement.

"_Indeed_." Igor said as he once again reappeared.

"Is that going to be a regular thing with you?" Vile asked.

"_Your rooms are over there_." Igor said pointing to blue and purple doors at opposite ends of the room, blatantly ignoring Vile.

"_They exist should you need to vent_." he added, causing Vile to go through his door, the sounds of explosives and hysterical laughter was soon heard.

X, seeing as he could not add anything further, decided to go into his room.

Once they were both gone Igor turned to the 'camera and said "_Thank you for reading this new series. Special thanks go to Jusen-Allxy-11 for providing the second visitor. If there is a specific show or game you would like to see, post a comment and the author will schedule it in. And as the author would say Read and Review in good health_."


End file.
